


Ladybug: Overt Affection

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Diabetes [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sprig of Freezerburn for garnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby and Blake have moved to the passionate stage of their relationship, but keep getting interrupted.LadybugPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: Diabetes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ladybug: Overt Affection

Ruby and Blake were making out on Blake's bed when the door opened.

Weiss: *sees rose petals fly across the room*

Weiss: *sighs*

* * *

Ruby and Blake laid on Ruby's bed, homework strewn around them, gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

Weiss: *head appears*

Weiss: Would anyone like coffee?

Ruby and Blake: *looks around in surprise*

Weiss: *head drops out of sight*

* * *

Ruby and Blake : *cuddle, looking out the window*

Yang: *opens the door*

Ruby and Blake: *push apart*

Ruby and Blake: *awkwardly stare out the window*

Yang: *closes the door*

Yang: Ruby?

Ruby (nervously): Yes?!

Yang: You do know who I am, don't you?

Ruby: *shaking*

Yang: I've had more boyfriends and girlfriends than people you've talked to. You don't have to hide this stuff from me. You and your girlfriend can make out to your heart's content.

Blake (quietly): And what about Weiss?

Yang: I'll make sure she keeps her beautiful mouth shout.

Weiss: My what?

Yang: *jumps*

Yang: Weiss?! How are you?

Weiss: Quite lovely, thank you. Now, what am I keeping my mouth shut about?

Yang: *stares*

Yang: Oh, yeah, right, about these two making out.

Weiss: If it is just... making... out... then I do not think there will be any issues... so long as it does not become disruptive... I have noticed them unnecessarily trying to disguise their affections, and this confuses me?

Yang: Your parents never openly love each other?

Weiss: They did not love each other at all.

Yang: *wide eyes*

Yang: I hate to break it to you...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I know quite well... the basic functionality of this... My point is that they did not love each other. They made that quite clear to all involved. Just because we do not make it well known, does not mean our families do not... have... issues...

Weiss: *sighs*

Yang: I never meant...

Weiss: *sniffles*

Weiss: I know that quite well, and you bear no blame, other than being your crass, coarse, beautiful, bellicose self.

Blake: *eye brows raise*

Blake: *taps Yang on the shoulder*

Yang: *looks at Blake questioningly*

Blake: *nods her head at Weiss*

Yang: *questioning look*

Blake: *nods her head at Weiss once again*

Yang: *pulls Weiss into a hug*

Weiss: *sniffles*

Weiss (muffled): Brute...

Weiss: *leans on Yang*

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: *gently pulls away*

Weiss: I would... ask you kindly for your discression.

Blake: *pulls Ruby into a wonderful hug*

Blake: *kisses Ruby on the back of the head*

Ruby: *stares at nothing dreamily*

Ruby: You can count on us!

Weiss: *sniffle* Thank you. And what this means is that you will no longer have to cease your celebrated affections the moment we enter the room. Are we clear?

Blake: Crystal.

Ruby: mm-hm.

Weiss: Good. It has been terribly awkward here as of late.

Weiss: *wipes her eyes*

* * *

Weiss: *walks into the room*

Ruby and Blake: *making out on Ruby's bed*

Weiss: *approving huff*

* * *

Weiss: *inches her way towards Ruby's bed*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Ruby and Blake: *look at her*

Weiss: I... hate... to interrupt, but I did wish to check my answers with yours.

Ruby and Blake: *awkward silence*

Weiss: I... you... you have completed your studies for the evening, have you not?

Ruby and Blake: *awkward silence*

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: *lightly taps her slants*

Weiss: I'm afraid I must put my foot down.

Ruby: Weiss. You're?.. you're?

Weiss: Yes?

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby: You're right... Blake?..

Blake: I know...

Blake: *quickly pecks Ruby on the cheek*

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: I thank you for your cooperation.

Ruby: You know, Weiss?

Weiss: Yes?

Ruby: You are very good at that?

Weiss: At?

Ruby (under her breath): Nagging.

Weiss: *huffs*

Blake: She counts on it.

Weiss: She does?

Blake: *nods her head*

Weiss: *awkward smile*

* * *

Weiss: *watches Blake and Ruby cuddle together*

Yang: *walks up behind her until the two just barely touch*

Yang: Aren't they so sweet together?

Weiss: They are...

Yang: hm?..

Weiss: Curious. They had to hear you.

Blake: We're ignoring you!

Weiss: Ah, yes.

Weiss: *turns away, bouncing off Yang's boobs*

Weiss: *stares with shock*

Yang: *smiles and shrugs*

Weiss: Yes, well, I apologize for my lack of consideration.

Yang: Never asked you to.

Yang: *eyes wide with shock*

Blake: Okay, that one we heard.

Weiss: *nervously looks back and forth before walking away*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190120257225/ladybug-overt-affection) tumblog.


End file.
